Salazar Slytherin
Salazar Slytherin was a pure-blood wizard of medieval times. He was a Parselmouth and was skilled at Legilimency. He was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the former best friend of Godric Gryffindor, a fellow founder. Slytherin didn't trust Muggle-born students, and he expressed his opinion not to accept them at Hogwarts. However, when the other Hogwarts founders didn't agree, Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets, concealing a basilisk inside. Afterwards he left the school, never to return. He died sometime in the Middle Ages. Information *Born: 10th century *Blood Status: Pure-blood *Titles: **Founder **Professor *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Gray *Eye Color: Gray *Skin Color: Light *Occupation: Professor *House: Slytherin Family Members *Corvinus Gaunt (descendant) *Marvolo Gaunt (descendant) *Morfin Gaunt (descendant) *Merope Gaunt (descendant) *Tom Riddle (descendant) Biography Founder of Hogwarts Like Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, Slytherin appears to have carefully selected members of his own house. According to Albus Dumbledore, the qualities which Slytherin prized in his "handpicked students" included resourcefulness, cleverness, determination, and a certain disregard for the rules. He also selected his students according to cunning, ambition, and blood purity. His house within Hogwarts is symbolized by a serpent, with house colors of green and silver. Leaving Hogwarts After founding Hogwarts and co-existing for years, a rift eventually began to grow between Slytherin and the other founders. Slytherin despised taking students from Muggle families, seeing them as untrustworthy, and tried to persuade the other founders to take only students from pure-blood families. However, the other founders didn't agree with Slytherin, particulary Gryffindor. Eventually, Slytherin and Gryffindor had a huge argument over the subject, according to the Sorting Hat it is possible that they duelled, or that a civil war of sorts broke out between the houses. Slytherin chose to leave the school eventually, but he had left the Chamber of Secrets and his basilisk behind. Post-Mortem Slytherin owned a locket emblazoned with the letter S'' that became and heirloom of his last known line of descendants, the Gaunts. Merope Gaunt sold the locket to Caractacus Burke. It was then bought by Hepzibah Smith, who had a love for antiques. It was subsequently stolen from her by Tom Riddle. Riddle would later turn the locket into a Horcrux, and conceal it in a seaside cave he had visited in his youth. The same locket was later removed from the cave by Regulus Black with the aid of his house-elf, Kreacher. Kreacher was ordered to destroy the locket, but was unable to do so. It was later stolen from the Black family home at 12 Grimmauld Place by Mundungus Fletcher, and eventually found its way into the hands of the British Ministry of Magic employee, Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge used it as an intimidation tool by wearing it and claiming the ''S stood for Selwyn, a pure-blood family line. She either did not know better or wanted to conceal its real meaning from the public. The locket was recovered by Harry Potter, and was later destroyed by Ron Weasley with Godric Gryffindor's sword. Physical Appearance The statue of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets depicts an "ancient and monkey-like" man with a "long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of his sweeping robes." His beard was white in color. Marvolo Gaunt, a blood relative, is similarly described as being monkey-like in appearance. Personality and Traits Salazar Slytherin was known to possess great cunning and determination, qualities he prized in students of Slytherin house. At one point, the Sorting Hat refered to him as "power-hungry Slytherin". He seemed to stop at nothing to get what he wanted; this was proven when he constructed the Chamber of Secrets to purge Muggle-borns, despite the fact that the other founders disagreed with his beliefs. Slytherin is said to be one of the greatest wizards of his age, with extensive abilities, particularly in Legilimency. When considering sorting a student into Slytherin, the Sorting Hat looks for Slytherin's traits in the student, including cunning, determination, and resourcefulness. Magical Abilities and Skills *Parselmouth *Legilimency *Basilisk breeder *Dark Arts (possibly) Category:Dark wizards Category:Basilisk owners Category:Legilimens Category:Historical figures Category:English individuals Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Males Category:Hogwarts founders Category:Portraits Category:Professors Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Statues Category:Wizard of the Month Category:Wizards Category:Slytherin family Category:Heads of House Category:Slytherin House Category:Parselmouths Category:Plot to Open the Chamber of Secrets Participants